


Silent Moments

by fauxjuggernaut



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxjuggernaut/pseuds/fauxjuggernaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incredibly shitty day in which nothing seemed to go right, Carmilla decides that the perfect way to end her atrocious day is by doing laundry at 2 in the morning. While she expects an uneventful ending to her night she's left surprised and curious when a small blonde girl stumbles into the laundry room at the same late hour. What will come of this chance meeting? </p><p>Prompt: Met doing laundry at 2am college au </p><p>(May be a one shot but also may be a multi chapter series depending on the response from readers so comment if you want more!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic I've ever written for Carmilla but I have been writing fanfiction since I was about 12 years. Long time watcher of Carmilla though, just never really had the opportunity to write anything for the web series! This is based off a prompt I saw on Tumblr which reminds me: follow me there at https://succorant.tumblr.com! If you decide to follow me, message me and tell me that you found me through here and I will definitely follow back. I hope you guys enjoy!

Carmilla Karnstein had had the shittiest day known to man and the day was only bound to become more shitty as she trudged down the stairs of her dorm to the laundry room at 2 in the morning. She had run out of clean clothes and had resorted to wearing the same pair of ripped black jeans; to be honest she was starting to smell and she figured that if she did not take care of the dirty laundry situation, mold would begin to grow on her clothes and then she’d really have a problem on her hand. She tugged the black trash bag of clothes behind her and groaned when she felt the ties on the bag latch onto the door handle. She pulled desperately only to realize her mistake too late when she lost hold of her laundry bag and fell crashing to the floor. “Fuck me,” she murmured and turned onto her back to lay there for a minute and debate whether getting up to continue to live her life was really worth it. She waited too long though and all of a sudden she heard a squeal only to have something heavy land on her front.

“Jesus fuck!” she shouted at the sudden weight of pressure. “Watch where you’re go…”

“I am so sorry!” A soft voice exclaimed interrupting her comment and making her pause to look up. Warm, chocolate brown eyes met her own and all anger she had previously felt dissolved. “I wasn’t paying attention and didn’t notice that you were, um, laying on the floor. I am so sorry! My dad tells me that I don’t check my surroundings enough and that; that’ll get me hurt someday but in reality I hurt you and I am so sorry. Can you breathe? Ohmygod, I should really get off of you, I am still just laying here; I am so so so sorr... ”

Carmilla smirked at how the girl rambled on; it was simply adorable, “Cutie, chill. I wouldn’t say that having a pretty girl land on top of me is the worst situation I could find myself in.” The girl flushed a deep red and looked down quickly, noticing the inappropriate position they were in. In a flash she was off of Carmilla and picking up her light blue laundry basket to refill it with the clothes that had fallen out. She extended a hand towards the girl who was still lying on the floor and Carmilla accepted it willingly, pulling herself up. She grinned down at her despite the slight two inch height different and studied her. She had to have the warmest eyes Carmilla had ever seen in her entire life. The girl was gorgeous with lightly tanned skin, straight dark honey blonde hair, and the brightest, kindest smile. “So, come here often?” She asked while going around the other girl to retrieve the trash bag that was slightly cut at the edges.

“To the laundry room?” The girl gave her a confused stare but spoke anyway, “I mean I guess I come here about once a week, except I missed last week so I’ve got a lot of clothes to clean! I try to come consistently though but sometimes I get busy with journalism or a Doctor Who marathon and I forget to clean clothes for a while but then my friend Perry reminds me that if I don’t clean them soon, I won’t have anything to wear..” The taller girl chuckled only to be met with the same soft eyes again. “Oh, you were kidding. Sorry, I do that a lot. My dad tells me I ramble a lot and don’t really understand when to stop talking. Wow, I’m still talking. I’m so sorry,” she stood up quickly and the brunette stood up with her.

“You are simply adorable, cupcake. Keep talking,” Carmilla threw a wink in her direction before turning around and heading to one of the empty washing machines. She wasn’t surprised to hear footsteps following her own and she grinned when the other girl set her laundry basket down on the washer next to Carmilla’s.

The shorter girl was silent for a minute as she stuffed clothes into the washer. Every so often she dropped a piece of clothing and would huff in frustration and bite her lip subconsciously; Carmilla had to keep herself from chuckling in amusement. After dropping another shirt she finished loading the washer and pulled a bunch of quarters out of her pocket to begin feeding the machine. She cleared her throat and asked, “So, why are you doing laundry so late anyway?”

Carmilla shrugged and went to work loading her own clothes into her machine, “I’m a night owl and figured if I do it now, I’ll have clean clothes in the morning. What about you, buttercup?”

“Oh, well, my roommate has a boy over and kind of kicked me out so I, um, decided to do laundry while I waited to be allowed back in.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Heterosexuality is rampant and needs to end. Sorry to hear it, cutie.”

“Laura,” the other girl stated only to be met with a pointed stare. “Laura, my name is Laura. What’s your name?”

The brunette smiled, “Carmilla, but you can call me whatever you want to call me, darling.”

Laura was quiet for a second before stating confidently, “I think I’ll stick with Carmilla for now, thanks.” Carmilla grinned in surprise at the bite in the girl’s voice; she liked this girl. Once all of her clothes were hazardously strewn in the washer, she pulled her own coins out of her jacket and paid for a wash cycle. She jumped carelessly onto the top of the washer and took a seat while the washer started up. Laura eyed her hesitantly before deciding to sit next to her. “So, um, what do you like to do for fun?”

“Is that the best you’ve got, cupcake?” Laura blushed again and opened her mouth to respond but Carmilla started to speak before the other girl could jump in, “I’m a philosophy major so I read a lot and ponder existentialism. I like to go to parties and pick up pretty girls,” she made a point of raking her eyes over Laura’s figure before finishing her comments, “I like to sleep and I guess that’s it. I’m a rather boring person. What about you, cutie?”

The blonde smiled lightly at her, “Well, I’m a journalism major so I like to investigate hot topics and news around campus and in the community. I like to read and I like to write. I’m currently filming a vlog series about the mysterious food that they keep trying to feed us in the dining hall,” Carmilla laughed at that and Laura’s smile grew brighter, “I watch a lot of fun tv shows and I, um, also like pretty girls...” The brunette could tell that the comment about pretty girls was added last minute because the second it was out of her mouth, Laura looked down at her shoes to avoid eye contact.

“Glad to hear it, buttercup. Since you brought it up, what do you think the mysterious food in the dining hall is?” Laura looked up at her excitedly and began talking a mile a minute about her dog meat and cow eyeball theories. She talked about how she was going undercover, once she found the appropriate hair net, of course, and Carmilla listened to her with a small smile present on her face.

After about thirty minutes of conversation, or really Laura talking for half an hour, the blonde girl’s washer dinged to let her know that her clothes were done washing. She jumped up startled and proceeded to fall over dramatically onto Carmilla. The brunette’s arms locked around her waist and made it so that her head wouldn’t smack the side of the wall. “Easy startled there, cutie?” Carmilla asked and winked at the smaller girl.

Laura blushed but didn’t move from the hold Carmilla had on her, “My dad says that I tend to fall far more than a normal human should. He got me checked out when I was little to make sure I didn’t have any motor neuron, umm, issues.” The brunette chuckled and moved a strand of stray hair behind Laura’s ear.

“I don’t think falling is that bad of a thing,” she murmured and stroked the other girl’s cheek softly. Carmilla leaned in slowly only to be interrupted by her washing machine ringing to signal that her clothes were washed. Laura jumped again but this time landed steadily on her feet. “Fuck,” the brunette muttered under her breath as she watched Laura hurriedly pull damp clothes out of her machine and into a dryer that was across from it. Carmilla stood up with a sigh but repeated her actions and they both fell into a silent rhythm of loading their clothes into a dryer. Once everything was settled and paid for both girls dropped down onto the washers again; this time they sat closer together.

Carmilla’s knee bumped into Laura’s flirtatiously and the other girl smiled shyly. “So, do you have any plans for this weekend?”

“I want to go see _Deadpool_ but my best friend is going out of town with their partner for a weekend away so that kind of fell through... I’ll probably just do homework and sleep and watch Doctor Who reruns or something, that is if my roommate ever let’s me back into the room again.”

The brunette laughed and met Laura’s eyes before clearing her throat seriously, “I’ll, uh, I’ll go see _Deadpool_ with you if you want.”

Laura’s eyes widened at her in surprise and she commented, “ _Deadpool_ doesn’t really seem like your thing. It’s kind of nerdy.”

“Well, maybe I just happen to like nerdy,” she retorted, obvious subtext present in her comment. “Don’t judge a book by its cover, sweetheart. Didn’t your dad teach you that?”

Laura smiled and moved her foot so it was settled next to Carmilla’s, “My dad was far more preoccupied with teaching me about bear attack prevention tips than he was about teaching me about books. I kind of figured out books on my own.”

“Bear attack prevention tips?” Carmilla asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I have seven different types of bear spray,” Carmilla burst out laughing and Laura mocked offense in response, “You can never know when a bear will attack, Carm. Bears run rampant around these parts, just like heterosexuality; you can never be too cautious.”

The brunette grinned and held her hands up in defense, “Okay, okay. I apologize, you’re right; you can never be too cautious.” Laura grinned, “But next time I see a bear, I’m sending it to your room because you’re obviously the more prepared out of the two of us.”  

The cutest laugh she had ever heard in her life erupted out of the girl next to her and

Carmilla could not help the grin that broke out on her face. “Okay, sounds good Carm. I’ll keep that in mind, but give a girl some warning, alright?” The brunette smiled and nodded in agreement that she would definitely contact Laura before sending a bear to her room. The conversation continued for the rest of the dryer cycle with both of them laughing and smiling. Carmilla felt more comfortable with Laura than she had felt with anyone else in a long time.

When the ringing sound of the dryer went off on Laura’s dryer, the brunette felt her heart sink unhappily. She did not want their time together to end but Laura put off collecting her laundry until Carmilla’s clothes had finished as well. “So, uh, what floor are you on?” Laura asked with a small smile.

“4th floor. What about you, cutie?”

“I’m on the 3rd. We can walk up together, if you want?” Carmilla smiled and motioned for Laura to lead the way.

The two talked the entire walk up to Laura’s floor and once they reached the third floor, Carmilla was hesitant to say goodbye and followed her down the hall to her room instead. “Are you sure your roommate and her boy toy are done?”

The other girl laughed and smiled at Carmilla while leaning against the wall, “I’m positive. She texted me about an hour ago telling me that I could come back.”

“Oh,” the taller girl responded and scratched her head, “Well, then, I guess I’ll see you around?” She sounded hesitant in her question and Laura smiled at the other girl’s unexpected nervousness.

“What do you mean you’ll see me around? Aren’t we seeing _Deadpool_ together this weekend?” She poked Carmilla slightly in the collarbone, showcasing her playfulness.

The brunette’s face brightened, considerably, “Oh. Oh! Yeah, yes we are! I wasn’t sure if you still wanted to do that. Umm, how about I pick you up, here, tomorrow or rather, uh, tonight at 6? We could, uh, grab dinner beforehand if you want? No pressure or anything! Totally up to you,” she trailed off slightly, obviously nervous but was met with soft lips against her own. Her eyes fluttered shut and she positioned her hands on Laura’s hips, moving herself forward so that the two of them were pressed chest to chest. She grinned against the other girl’s lips as they moved against her own.

After a few seconds Laura pulled away with a slight pop of her lips and smiled up at her, “So, I’ll see you at 6?”

Carmilla nodded her head vigorously and smirked, “Yeah, definitely,” before backing away slightly, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Laura grinned and stepped away to slide her key into the door lock. She waved slowly as the other girl moved backwards down the hall, “Okay bye!”

Carmilla Karnstein had had the shittiest day known to man but as she walked up the stairs towards her dorm room she realized that her day could not have turned out any better.

**Author's Note:**

> El Fin! I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please comment if you did enjoy it and if you want this to be a series rather than a one shot! I'm definitely willing to write more and know where I'm going next, I just need a push from readers. Please bookmark/leave kudos/comment, all of that stuff! Thanks so much!


End file.
